moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Eagle
Pacific Front |role = Precision strikes |useguns = "Iced Earth" cryogenic missiles |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 220 |armortype = Light Aircraft |speed = 26 (jet) |turn = 5 |sight = 8 |cost = $1300 |time = 0:47 |produced = Air Force Command Headquarters |req = Robot Ops Control Center |groundattack = 85 * 110% vs. all vehicle armor types * 105% vs. Basic/Animal * 100% vs. Flak, Plate/Cyborg and Drone * 90% vs. Harvester * 50% vs. heroes * 40% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 30% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 25% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure |cooldown = 10 frames (0.7 in-game seconds) |range = 7.5, radius 0.4 |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed |notes = * Self-repair * Has 2 ammunition ** Each ammunition takes 270 frames (18 in-game seconds) to reload |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Black Eagle is the fighter jet used by the Pacific Front. As the strongest of the Allied fighters, its cryogenic missiles can make short work of most ground targets. Official description The Black Eagle's position as one of the best fighters in the world is uncontested to this day. It's good armor, great speed and advanced weaponry makes this dealer of death one of the biggest airborne threats to the Allied's '' enemies. With its devastating cryo-missiles, the Black Eagle is capable of taking out many of enemy units in a single hit. The Black Eagle is a status symbol for the Pacific Front, a testament to their undeniable superiority when it comes to aerospace technology.Allied Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview ''For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Pacific Front's Black Eagle’s position as one of the best fighters in the world is uncontested to this day, and for very good reason. A Black Eagle is armed with “Iced Earth” cryogenic missiles to freeze and destroy any target it can find. While lacking the speed, stealth and precision of the Stormchild and the special damage debuff and powerful anti-tank missiles of the Harrier, it makes up for it by being the sturdiest and most efficient anti-unit fighter jet available to the Allied Nations. It excels against any ground target, and not many units are able to outrun or dodge its missiles. Its weapon is also capable of dealing splash damage making them ideal against large number of units clumped together. However, a Black Eagle is much more expensive than the two other Allied jets. While they are noticeably tougher, they can't last too long in enemy fire, especially against heavy anti-aircraft defenses. Appearances Act One * Black Eagles make their first appearance in the campaign in Side Effect, as part of the Pacific Front invasion of Russia. Act Two * Due to the player's limited access to PF tech in the campaign, it does not become buildable (without capturing enemy Pacific Front Air Force Command HQ) until Stormbringer. Assessment Trivia * The Black Eagle bears resemblances to the Su-47 Berkut Russian experimental fighter jet or the Shinden II from the Ace Combat series. See also * Stormchild * Harrier References zh:黑鹰战机 Category:Aircraft Category:Allied Nations Category:Pacific Front Category:Jets Category:Override requirement units Category:Self Healing